Eevee's Quest
by ThePokemonLover69
Summary: Hi, my name is Vance, and I'm an Eevee. This is the story of my journey to find my Eeveelution for me and my mate. Follow Vance as he "tries out" each evolutions perks with a female of each one.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry I haven't been making new chapters for my other stories, but I was looking at a bunch of Eevee and its evolutions hentai, and I thought about making a story about an Eevee that is on a quest to find his true Eeveelution. Most all chapters will be sex scenes with each Eeveelution, what order do you want them to be in?**

"Come on Vance, just a little more." A female Eevee panted, her light brown fur dripping with sweat.

"I'm trying Evelyn!" Vance said, grunting as he thrust into his girl friend faster. He felt her walls tighten around his member as he thrust upwards into her. "I love you." Vance flipped them so he was on top of her, "I'm Cumming." but before he could cum in Evelyn, she flipped them around again. Vance thrust his knot into Evelyn and the two screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhh." Evelyn sighed as Vance pumped his seed into her, and she fell on top of him.

"Geez Eve, this is the fifth time in two days we fucked, you in heat or something?" Vance asked.

"You know I don't go into heat for another two weeks." Evelyn said, nuzzling Vance affectionately.

Vance pulled out of Evelyn and took a few steps back to admire her beauty, Unlike most Eevees, she was a silver one. Being a shiny Eevee, she was meant to mate the best male in the colony, Vance. He was chosen because he was the strongest, fastest, and had the largest member, he was 1.3 feet and his member was 4 inches. Vance gave Evelyn an affectionate lick before he left.

As he walked out, he ran into Evelyn's parents, her mother, Amber, an Espeon, and her father, an Umbreon, Derek. "Hello." Vance said.

Derek stood there, looking down at Vance, and in his deep bellowing voice he said, "You have been with our daughter for several months, and we believe that it is time for the two of you two evolve."

"Yes I understand that sir, but how do I chose wha-" Vance was silenced by Amber placing her tails in front of his mouth.

"You will find your evolution on your journey." She said in her usual calm voice. "You will find your answer on your way up Mount Life, but first you will need to find your way to the mount." And with that her jewel began to glow and Vance was lifted into the air, wrapped in a sphere of purple and pink energy before vanishing.

"Do you think he will come back?" Derek asked

"I have determined a 97.4% chance he will come back, and I have foreseen his return." Amber said, wrapping her tail around Derek's. "He** WILL** be back."

** Wonder What happens next?**


	2. The Begining

Vance woke up, lying on the pavement of a street. He lifted his head up and he saw a dark skinned, busty human girl running into an underground tunnel. He walked past several alleys, seeing no pokémon. After several minutes, the Eevee heard a soft female voice.

"Are you Vance? " She asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Vance asked back.

The voice revealed itself to be a Ninetales, "Amber told me she would be sending you her. You are looking for Mount Life aren't you?"

"Yes." Vance said. "Would you tell me where it is?"

"I will," She said, "But for a price."

"What?" Vance asked.

She came closer and wrapped her tail around his neck lightly and guided him into the darkness of the alley. She took him to her den, a spacious home made of tires and tarp with burnt wood and a large pillow for a bed.

"So what is the price?" Vance asked.

"Step up her first," She said, pointing to 2 large blocks on the floor, and she walked over to him and whispered slowly, "I want you to fuck me."

Vance froze on the spot, but he remembered that Amber told him to do whatever they asked. "Ok, by that way what is your name?" Vance asked, feeling his member harden.

"It's Ignus." She replied, turning to Vance, she lowered her head to get at his member. Vance felt her mouth close around his member, and her tongue wrap around his partly limp member. She began to gently lick his length, getting it hard.

As to be expected from a fire type, her mouth was warm. He felt her lips move along his dick until she kissed his knot. Her tongue slowly caressing his member. Vance could feel her mouth tighten around him, squeezing him. Though he was mush smaller that her, she was small for her species, but the size difference caused problems as his member was tiny compared to her mouth's size.

Vance felt her tongue massage his member, he began to thrust into her mouth.

"GGGfffffhhhh." Ignus said as Vance thrust harder into her mouth, though he was small, he was strong. She tried to tell him to stop, but she could barely breath. Ignus tried to wrap her tongue around his member to signal she couldn't breath but Vance was in too much pleasure to notice and continued to thrust into her maw. Ignus herad him mumbling something.

"Evelyn, Evelyn. EVELYN! I LOVE YOU!" Vance said, thrusting so forcefully that his knot slipped past her lips and locked into her mouth, spilling his cum into her mouth.

He was thinking about his girlfriend, what a good boy, Ignus thought, trying to breath through her nose. Ignus enjoyed the taste of his cum, slightly salty and very musky. She swallowed the cum

Vance grunted as he pumped his cum into her mouth. He felt Ignus pull his cock out of her mouth, and Vance felt his cum and her saliva drip off it and onto the enjoyed the taste of his cum, slightly salty and very musky. She swallowed the cum. After Ignus licked her lips, and turned around, moving her 9 tails out of his way. "Ok, lets go." Vance mounted her and repeatedly stabbing at her pussy, but missing. Ignus wrapped one of her tails around his member and guided to her opening. Once they were lined up, Vance swiftly penetrated her.

"Ooooo, you're so tight." Vance said, his eyes shut as he forced his way into her warn and unnaturally tight tunnel, which offered a lot of resistance, it was so tight that it nearly strangled his cock. Vance had expected her to be looser due to her larger size, but she wasn't. "How did you get so tight?"

"OOOOAAAAHHHHHH!" Ignus screamed as Vance entered her. It had been so long since she had had sex, that her pussy had tightened so much. "Its been over three months since I had been fucked, and for a fire type, the longer without ex we go, the tighter we get."

Vance was getting into a thrusting rhythm, when Ignus suddenly flipped them so she was on top. Vance was taken off guard by this move, but he didn't argue. He began to imagine that it was Evelyn that he was fucking, which was easy do to her tightness. "Evelyn, Eve I love you." Vance began to groan quietly so Ignus wouldn't be offended, but she heard anyway.

"Yes Vance, it's me Evelyn, fuck your girlfriend." Ignus said, playing along so he wouldn't feel bad or like he was cheating on her. Ignus rapidly moved her hips up and down faster as Vance began to thrust up harder, meating her thrusts increasing each others pleasure.

Vance felt her warm tunnel tighten even more (if that was even possible), adding a lot more resistance, and he felt her juices begin lubricate him, helping slightly, but the resistance increased their pleasure even more. The two howled I pleasure together before Vance flipped them over again, surprising Ignus, but before she could try to flip them back, Vance slammed his paws down on to hers, preventing her from doing so. Vance continued to fuck Ignus with increasing intensity, humping her so hard that the leaking juices from her pussy make a loud squelching with each thrust."*pant* Please Va*pant*nce slow d*pant*own, I *pant* keep *pant* up." She wasn't used to being fucked like his, she was usually the one that was on top, but it was nice for her to feel dominated, and let the male have his way with her. She began to thrust backwards to meat Vance's thrusts., with his balls slapping against her ass. Vance felt Ignus's walls begin to convulse as well as his knot begin to inflate. Sensing that they both were going to cum, Vance flipped her around so he could face her. Vance's thrusting as so strong that Ignus came, her scorching fluids washed over is dick, knot and balls.

"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!EVELYN!" Vance yelled before nearing his climax. Vance and Ignus's panting grew sturdily louder as Vance continued to pound Ignus's pussy with increasing strength. With one final thrust Vance forced his knot into Ignus's pussy, "EVELYN!" Vance howled, spewing his seed into her womb. Though his member and balls were small for her, that could produce a lot of cum, because her pussy was large enough, he could pull out of her with out his knot deflating. He pulled his penis out and fir his last ropes of cum at her, leaving streaks of cum on her chest fur and face. The two stood here, panting for several minutes.

He opened his eyes, and looked at Ignus. "I'm sorry, Its just-"

"I know, you were thinking about your girlfriend. You are a good Eevee, only being able to do that with me if you made believe I was her." She said. "And now to uphold my end of the deal, but tomorrow, you will be rested for that journey." Ignus then drifted off to sleep, her womb distended with cum.

"Well well well, we finally found her." A voice said darkly.

Ok, not my best sex scene, but I thought it was decent. Also, if you guys subscribe to my friend Mitch's YouTube channel (no he's not into this stuff so don't bring it up), but it would be nice if you guys could help his channel that would be nice, and if his numbers increase, I'll put out more fanfictions. Here's his channel, copy and paste this channel/UCux-5sh6s5-1Gg1JD6HFsjw on youtube


	3. Slutty Sylveon

Vance walked through the trees, following the scent similar to an Eevee in heat until he came upon a clearing with a small wooden stage surrounded by a crowd of various pokémon. Vance forced his way through the crowd and saw a Sylveon on it, she jumped into the air and did several flips before landing and doing several more tricks before bowing, and going behind a curtain. Every one in the crowd cheered and a Loudred said, "Well that's all everyone, our lovely Lady Sylveon must rest, come back tomorrow for her next show!" The whole crowd cheered, except for Vance, and she saw this, and she felt offended, no one had not cheered for her. When the rest of the pokémon were leaving, she sent one of her servants after Vance, "Hey you," He said, and Vance turned around, "Yes."

"Lady Sylveon wants to see you." The Loudred said, and Vance followed him back to an old house that Sylveon lived in. "She is in there." He said and pointed into a room where Sylveon was getting ready.

"Why do you want me here?" Vance asked.

"First of all, you will address me as 'Lady Sylveon', and second you are the first pokémon not to cheer for me," Lady Sylveon said turning to him, "And I will make you cheer for me." She said seductively, with her ribbon like appendages she sent the pokémon doing her make up away, and having one wrap around Vance's member. "I think I can do one more show today little Eevee."

"You're kidding, I will not have se-" And then he remembered Sylveon was an evolution of Eevee, and he knew he had to have sex with her because of what Evelyn's parent's told him. "Ok, I will, and my name is Vance."

"Oh, are you the Vance that's banging my cousin Evelyn? This is gonna be fun, she's told me all about how good you are, and big, I have to say, I never imagined she'd find such a handsome hunk of an Eevee. LOUDRED, CALL EVERY ONE, ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT SHOW!" Her eyes glowed pink and suddenly Vance felt his erection spring up, she must have used attract, and he watched her lovely pussy and ass swing as she walked away.

"EVERY ONE, LADY SYLEON IS HAVING ANOTHER SHOW, COME TO THE STAGE!" Vance hard Loudred's voice boom.  
Sylveon came out from behind a wall and said, "Fair warning, I've been with ALOT of males, so I'm kinda hard to please baby," She went back and said, " Oh, and I'm Sylvia."

A large crowd of pokémon had gathered around the stage. "CUM ONE, CUM ALL TO WITNESS THE MAGESTY OF LADY SYLVEON. THIS SHOW IS A SPECIAL ONE, LADY SYLVEON WILL BE PREFORMING WITH A SPECIAL GUEST."

"Thank you Loudred, but today I am not _LADY _Sylveon, no, no, today am _SLUTTY_ SYLVEON!" A confused murmur spread through the crowd and Sylvia stepped out from behind the curtain, blowing kisses at the crowd. "Hello my fans, today I will be performing a different show than normal, please come out Vance!" Vance stepped out from behind the curtain and stood next to Sylvia, his cock knocking against his legs, "This handsome hunk is Vance." the crowd let up a loud cheer, "And he is going to help me with a _VERY_ special trick." She finished, her tail snaking its way behind his legs and wrapping around his cock and squeezing it lightly, causing Vance to grunt. "Let's get this started." She said, and Sylveon flipped him into the air, landing on his back, exposing his member, and Sylvia wrapped her tail around his cock and began to pump it, "And _THIS_ is his cock." Female pokémon stood in awe at its size, males turned away jealous and parents turned away their children, who immediately turned back. Loudred's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard this. "Gaze in awe at its size and hardens, and watch in awe as the amazing Lady Sylveon shows her incredible power of cock sucking!" She tickled his balls with her tail and licked the entire length, she then went back to his deflated knot and licked in, making it grow slightly.

Vance began to feel hot, not from Sylvia's pleasuring, but rather from this being his fourth time having sex, and from the crowd watching him. He grunted in pleasure as her tongue constricted around the space between his balls and knot. Sylveon tried to fit most of his knot in her mouth, but she stopped when she smelled a powerful scent, and she pulled away, "Mmmm, what is that delicious scent?" She could tell it was Vance's musk, but the females in the crowd couldn't, and when hey did, Sylveon smiled. And she released her own scent by rubbing her tail across her pussy.

Vance smelled the air, the powerful, and intoxicating scent of Sylveon's lovely pussy filled his nose. Her scent reminder him of lavender candles. The crowd was shocked when Sylveon wrapped her lips around the sides of his cock. When she reached the tip, she locked lips around it and swirled her tongue around the head.

Vance growled in pleasure when she constricted the sensitive spot behind the head. He closed his eyes, and felt some of his pre-cum leak out. She happily lapped up the pre-cum, it was both salty and musky. She saw a large amount of it leak out, and she lapped it all up, making loud sexy slurping sounds with her saliva dripping out, loving the taste of his cum. She lowered her head back down to his balls and buried her face in his ball sack, licking them and drinking up the musk that leaked out. Vance moaned as Sylveon took his balls into her mouth.

Many of the females in the crowd blushed, and some males noticed and tried to take advantage of this and hook up with them. Sylveon swirled his balls around in her mouth, soaking the fur on it. Vance heard slight moans coming from the crowd. Sylvia released his balls and gave a loud, throaty lick up his shaft. When Slutty Sylveon reached the tip she had her tongue dance around the head, eliciting a moan from Vance. She moved her eyes to look up at Vance, and they began to glow pink as she placed her paws on the shaft and began to rub it when she look her mouth off the tip. "Does my Master Vance love it when his Slutty Sylveon does this?" And she went back to lightly sucking on his cock

"Y-yes!" Vance said, placing his pas on her head and forced her to deep-throat him. Vance then began to succumb to the attract and began to rapidly thrust into her mouth, she felt his cock slam into the back of her throat. Sylveon felt his member pulse and throb, meaning that he would be coming soon, but she didn't want that. So she used psychic to suppress his climax, and she went back to bobbing her head up and down to keep sucking his cock. Vance screamed in pleasure as he almost climaxed do to the pleasure, but her psychic attack stopped it. Sylveon gave one final, drawn out lick to leave Vance blue-balled, leaving him panting. Sylvia backed up and let Vance get to his feet. "Ready for the next part, Vance?"

. "Ready for the next part, Vance?" She asked, dragging her juice soaked close to his nose.

After inhaling her intoxicating aroma, he said, "Yes." Sylveon lie down and spead her legs, Vance came over to her and wlaked over her shoved his nose into her pussy, causing her to gasp and moan, and he inhaling scent deeply. He licked her pussy, lapping up her juices, and pushing his tongue in and out of her tunnel. Vance had just started, and she felt she was getting close. then she got an idea to keep her mind off Vance pleasuring her. And she moaned again when he licked her clit.

Vance had spent several minutes on her pussy, lapping up her juice as if to quench an unimaginable thirst, when he felt something warm and wet enclose over his member. Within seconds he realized it was Sylveon's mouth, her throat closed and tightened around his cock. He then licked and sucked on her pussy harder, causing her to moan on to his cock. He felt her moans vibrate his dick, sending waves of pleasure through him, causing him to moan into her pussy,. They continued to do the 69 position until Sylveon's saliva began to build up, it dripped down her muzzle and Vance began to thrust into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

Vance licked her pussy more furiously, Sylvia felt her pleasure increase even more until she felt she needed to stop or she would cum before they had sex. She took her mouth off his cock and said, "Vance, baby, lets get on to the main event." After taking one last lick of her pussy and drinking in her scent, Vance got off Sylvia.

Facing the crowd, Sylveon lie down on the stage and slowly and sexually spread her legs and having her ribbons spread her pussy lips, and rubbed her pussy with her tail, inviting Vance in, and showing it to the crowd. Vance walked and stood over her. Vance rubbed his cock along her pussy. "Gr, stop teasing, AND JUST FUCK ME!" Vance pulled back and forcefully penetrating her. "AH!" She moaned, her tongue hanging out.

Vance met a lot of resistance as he pushed into her, only the first inch and a half was in when he said, "Is that all you can take? I though you were the "Slutty Sylveon"?" And with that he pushed all the way into her.

"Ahhhhh!" Sylvia said when she felt Vance's cock slam in to her. "So *pant* big *pant*.HARDER!" Vance thrust into her harder, his smashing into her womb and g-spot with incredible force. "Oh *pant* Arceus *pant* fuck *pant* yes." she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sylveon placed her paws on Vance's chest and pushed him over so that she was on top. Sitting on his lap she said, "You fill me up quite nicely." She raised her ass into the air and slammed it down onto Vance's lap. She repeatedly slammed her ass down on to his lap, building up their pleasure.

Vance began to pant loudly from her treatment, and he began to thrust up into her, meeting her every time. Sylvia threw her head up in pleasure but he soon wanted to be in control again. He pushed Sylvia off his lap and made her get into a crouch. He gave her pussy one more lick before he mounded her. Sylveon wrapped her tail around his cock and guided it into her pussy. Once he felt the moist entrance, he slammed into her, and she yelled loudly. Vance repeatedly ponded her lovely little ass. She felt her pussy begin to contract and squeeze his cock, and Vance felt his knot begin to inflate. He began to thrust into her faster as he felt his climax come. He then thrust into her much stronger and his knot was stuffed into her.

"Gahhh!" Sylvia said, having her walls stretched mor ehtan it had ever been, "So. *pant Big."

HE pushed her down and as he came he said, "YEAH TAKE IT ALL IN." He felt his cum surge through his cock and blast into her womb. The force of his cum entering her was go great that it caused her to cum as well. Her fluids washed over his cock and knot and the two slumped over o the stage, and the crowd cheered.

**Who's next? Vaporeon, Leafeon, or Espeon? Also, some one please make a hentai comic of this series, Palcomix, PokéPornLive, ANY ONE! **


End file.
